Persia Jackson and the Lightning Thief - DISCONTINUED!
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: I've never been normal. I mean, normal isn't exactly getting kicked out of 6 schools. But I never realized exactly how different I was until I get attacked by my prealgebra on a field trip. Now I've been thrown into the world of Greek gods & get accused of stealing the master bolt from the king of the gods. Sounds crazy? Welcome to my hell, sorry life. (Fem Percy) DISCONTINUED
1. Welcome to Hell

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers!_

 _So this was sort of a really random fanfic idea that came to me when I was working on the Lost Ones. Somehow my mind decided that thinking about my story wasn't fun enough and started rewriting the PJO and HoO series with Percy being a girl instead. I tried to ignore the story idea and work on my other pre-existing stories but my no inspiration came to me because this story idea was taking it all away:(_

 _So I admitted defeat and started working on this._

 _Before I start I would like to make a couple things clear about this story._

 _1.) I am aware that if I was trying to make Persia exactly like Percy she would be quite OOC. That is because I'm_ _**not** __trying to make her a carbon copy of Percy. If Percy would have been a girl in the series there would have been rather large changes to the character since girls are usually more driven by emotion. I have done quite a few changes to Percy when he turned into a she._

 _For one thing Persia will be a lot more moody, not so laid back and always smiling._

 _2.) Another change is going to be to her and Annabeth's relationship. I felt that making Annabeth a guy would basically be like rewriting the story just to switch the genders of two characters and the fanfiction would lose it's appeal since it would sort of stop being a fanfic and become basically just a rewrite of the story. So Annabeth will remain a girl and the relationship will be one of close friends and practically sisters, not a couple._

 _3.) For all you romance lovers out there, never fear! I will be doing a pairing for Persia in this series. It won't really come into the story until the Battle of the Labyrinth but if I'm feeling charitable I might give hints throughout the stories. I will also be giving Annabeth a significant other in this rewrite of the PJO series. I'd love to hear the guesses for who you think I'm going to put Persia with especially but Annabeth as well._

 _The ones that are right will get a hug and a cookie:p I'll also give mention by username in the authors notes in the chapter when said characters get together:)_

 _4.) The last important mention before you read chapter one is this. One of the things that I loved about how Rick Riordan wrote both PJO and HoO is that it had darker undertones when it came to the interaction between characters at times for the older readers. Since this is my rewrite I plan to explore some of the darker places that his series could have gone which is why it is rather T instead of K+. I won't be going deeper into the sexual nature of the relationships since that's really not my thing but I will be exploring things such as Persia and Gabe's relationship among other things._

 _That of course could very well change since I have been known to get plot bunnies that alter the course of my stories drastically but if all things go as planned there will be a very good reason for the T rating._

 _If you actually read through this entire really long authors note you are my new favourite readers! I'll do my best not to write any long authors notes for future chapters:D_

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO or HoO.

And now...on with the story!

* * *

 **Welcome to hell (or Hades if we're doing this properly)**

* * *

Hello fellow demigods and any mortal readers! I'm Persia Jackson. I'm average height with wavy black hair that comes down to my waist and sea green eyes. All the adults tell me that I have a slightly impish grin permanently on my face which I highly doubt, I'm more of a fighter then a prankster.

Anyway, my friends have been nagging and harassing me to share my life story since it's so "interesting" so here I am. This is the story of my sucky life and my screwed up family.

My story starts at the end of my grade six year...

* * *

My school Yancy Acadamy, a place where nut cases and rich delinquents are shipped off to, was doing a field trip to a museum in Manhattan to look at old Greek and Roman artifacts.

Such a brilliant idea right? Stick a bunch of kids with mental issues and anger management problems on a crowded bus together for a hour or so to bring them to a place filled with priceless and breakable artifacts. That's Yancy Acadamy for you.

Anyway, I'm sitting next to my best (and only) friend at this stupid school trying to yank my arms out of his grip so that I can strangle a stupid bully behind us by the name of Nancy Bobofit for throwing gross goopy chunks of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich into Grovers hair.

"It's fine Persia, I like peanut butter."

"You know what I like? The idea of throwing her out the bus window." I muttered.

"Please calm down." Grover pleaded.

I sight. He looks so worried that I'll do something dumb and attack that stupid kleptomaniac bully and I can't help but slump in defeat.

"Fine. But if she throws one more thing..."

Thwap!

Another chunk of sandwich lands on his head and I stand to my feet before whirling around and getting on one knee as I lean over the back of our seat with a threatening look.

"Bobofit! Are you really that obsessed with pain?!" I snarl.

Instantly two hands grabbed me around the waist and dragged be back down into my seat just in time for our pre-algebra teacher to glare back at us. I shoot her a innocent smile and give a little wave. Her lips curl slightly but she turns back to face front.

I breath a sigh of relief and shoot Grover and thankful look.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." I muttered as I relaxed into I seat. I had risked in-school suspension with that little stunt but it had been worth it since chunks of sandwich had stopped being thrown into Grovers hair.

"Can you please just ignore her for today? You love mythology and it would suck if you had to miss this field trip."

I sighed loud and long.

"Fine. I did say that I owed you."

* * *

The tour or the museum would have been great, if all the kids would have just shut up for once. I tried my hardest to hear what was being talked about but all the kids were whispering back and forth. It makes it really hard to keep myself from hitting a few of them.

Grover tells me I should really work on my anger management skills. I don't think I have anger management problems, a lot of people just have stupidity issues and are secret masochists which is why they do things to tick me off. See? No anger management issues.

Anyway, I'm standing next to Grover as Mr Brunner my Latin teacher was talking about some other artifact and Nancy starts whispering really loud to one of her friends.

"Will you shut up already Bobofet?" I snap.

Unfortunately when I'm ticked I have trouble moderating voice volume so everyone looked back to me.

"Is there a problem Ms Jackson?"

"No sir." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well since you seem so eager to hear what I'm teaching why don't you tell me what this picture represents."

I look at the stone slab and see a picture that I actually recognize, much to my relief.

"That's Kronos, the king of the titians eating his kids right?"

"Yes. And he did this because...?"

"He was extremely paranoid. He was positive that all his kids were going to kill him so he ate them. He ate all but Zeus who was hid by his mom, Kronos ended up being tricked into eating a rock instead. When Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into throwing up his siblings and then a war broke out between the titians and the gods and the gods won."

Mr Brunner nodded and Nancy snorted.

"Who cares? It's not like this matters on something like a job application. It doesn't matter in real life." She muttered to one of her friends.

"And why, Ms Jackson, to paraphrase Ms Bobofets question does this matter in real life?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe if one of the girls here marries a guy who wants to eat his kids this story will come to mind and she'll just run away instead of being a idiot and continuing to have more kids and give them to her husband to eat."

There was laughter in the crowd and Mr Brunner got this disappointed look on his face.

"You are right about what this picture depicts. Zeus did indeed feed his father a drink that caused him to disgorge his other children who were gods. They then turned and sliced their father to pieces with his own scythe and then scattered his remains in the deepest part of the underworld, Tartarus. On that happy note, Mrs Dodds will you lead us outside for lunch?"

* * *

I left the museum to head outside for lunch several minutes later. Mr Brunner had held me back to tell me that he expected me to learn how his stories applied in real life.

"Did you get detention?" Grover asked as I sat down next to him.

"No. Nothing like that. Mr Brunner's cool. I just wish that he would lay off sometimes. I'm not some child prodigy genius kid."

Grover was silent for a moment before asking for my apple which I gave to him. I wasn't hungry.

We sat together quietly for several minutes before I looked up to see Nancy hovering over me with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What do you what Nancy?"

She simply smirked and dumped her lunch in Grovers lap.

"Oops."

I glared at her and felt the anger begin to build. The school councillor I had been forced to start seeing for "anger management classes" told me to count to ten before doing anything so that I could give myself time to calm down.

However watching her snicker with her friends pushed me past the point of reason. I don't remember ever touching her but I remember a roaring in my ears and suddenly Nancy was sitting in the middle of the fountain yelling.

"Persia pushed me!"

Mrs Dodds came running over and helped Nancy out of the fountain while I watched in confusion.

I didn't even touch her...

Once Mrs Dodds had made sure that poor little Nancy was alright she turned to me with a look in her eyes that scared me.

"Now honey..."

"I know. A month on lunchroom duty." I muttered.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"W-wait! It was me! I pushed her!" Grover suddenly said.

I stared at him like he had grown a fourth ear. Mrs Dodds scared the crap out of him! Why on earth would he try to take the blame for me?

"Nice try honey but I don't think so." Mrs Dodds scoffed.

"But-"

"Enough Mr Underwood. You. Will. Stay. Here."

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks for trying dude."

Then I turn to follow Mrs Dodds to my doom and abruptly freeze. How had she gotten from beside me all the way to the front door so fast? I jog across the front stairs to the door before glancing back at Grover who was staring at Mr Brunner and then at me as if trying to send our teacher a message via ESP.

"Honey..."

I turn back to Mrs Dodds and do a double take. Somehow she had managed to reach the gift shop in the mere seconds I had been looking the other way. This lady was freaky fast.

I followed her deeper into the museum, ever time I looked away from her I would look back to see her way further ahead then she had been before.

I followed her all the way back to the Greek and Roman artifact room where she stood alone in front of some sort marble statue monument thingy. It was called a frieze I think.

She looked madder then a hornet and a hundred times meaner then normal and to top it all off she was making this weird growling noise in the back of her throat.

"You've been giving us lots of trouble honey." She growled.

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Did you really think you would get away with it?"

What was she talking about? Mrs Dodds advanced forward one step and I instinctively took a step back. The look in her eyes terrified me. She looked insane.

"We aren't fools Persia Jackson. It was only a matter of time. If you confess you will suffer less pain."

The look in her eyes was so much like Gabe's when he would hit me, I was getting really freaked out.

"Well?" She spat.

"I don't understand-"

"Your time is up." She hissed.

I was starting to fread out in my head. She was a teacher! She wasn't allowed to hurt me! But that look...

Then things went insane. Right in front of my eyes her eyes began to glow and her fingers turned into claw/talon things. Her jacket turned into wings and her whole body began to change and transform. When it was all done Mrs Dodds had disappeared and in her place stood a wrinkled old thing that looked like a cross between a old hag and a bat. Her claws were wicked sharp and her mouth was full of razor like teeth and I knew without a doubt that I was going to die.

"What ho Persia!"

I turned to see Mr Bruner throw me a ornate bronze ballpoint pen. Somehow I managed to catch the pen but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen any longer. It was a sword, or more specifically the sword he used on tournament day.

Then Mrs Dodds, or whatever creature she really was, lunged for me.

I let out a cry of fear and leaped out of the way. She stopped and spun to face me again with murder in her eyes.

"Die honey!" She snarled before lunging again.

My whole being had been taken over by stark terror and unable to think clearly and run I did the only thing that I could. I swung the sword.

It passed clean through her with a hissing noise and I watched in utter shock as she began to dissolve. There was a dying screech like of a rabid animal and then I was alone.

Mr Brunner had vanished and the sword in my hands wasn't a sword anymore, but a pen.

I looked around the room as I tried to process what I had just seen. What had just happened?! As what had just taken place replayed in my mind and dropped down on the ground, the pen clenched tightly in my hand.

My whole body was shaking so hard that my teeth were clacking together and I hugged myself tightly as I closed my eyes.

Was I going insane?! I could swear that it had all been real but all the evidence pointed to it being in my head.

I sat there alone for a very long time trying to stop the shivers and soon a security guard that was doing rounds came across me.

"Hey are you alright kid?"

"I-I don't know."

He helped me to my feet and walked me outside to where everyone was getting ready to board the school bus again. He brought me over to Mr Brunner who hadn't moved from the spot I had left him in.

"Ah that would be my pen, please bring your own writing utensil in the future."

I handed him the pen and looked around.

"Where's Mrs Dodds?"

"Mrs who?"

"The pre-algebra teacher, Mrs Dodds."

Something seemed to click for him.

"Oh you mean Mrs Kerr."

"No I mean Mrs Dodds. You know, the teacher who always wears a leather coat no matter the temperature outside, that Mrs Dodds?"

He looked at me in concern.

"Persia, there isn't a Mrs Dodds here. As far as I know we've never had a Mrs Dodds employed at this school. Are you feeling alright?"

I looked around wildly and hugged myself tighter as the shivering got worse. Mrs Dodds wasn't anywhere to be seen and the only other adult was a perky blond who was chatting with some of the girls nearby.

I looked back at Mr Brunner and blinked slowly.

"But Mrs Dodds..."

As I said her name again the most awful feeling washed over to me and my stomach began to twist as a cold breeze blew across the back of my neck. I felt myself pale and begin to sway.

"I-I don't feel so good."

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up next everything was in a daze. I could hear soft voices talking next to me but they made no sense.

"...pass out?!"

"Relax Grover. It was because of the Mist."

I tried to open my eyes or speak but I couldn't.

"Why would the Mist make Persia pass out?"

"The Mist tried to obscure her memories of what took place but the shock and trauma engrained itself to deeply. It only succeeded in making the shock worse and causing her to pass out."

"But Ch..."

I tried desperately to hold on and stay awake so I could listen but my brain didn't let me and I was pulled down into the darkness again.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Three Old Ladies Knit the Sock of Doom

Wow! Seven followings and three favourites already! Thank you so much for following my story, I love you all:)

I now present to you chapter two of this little story. There will be some changes from the original story line although not so big that it alters the course of the story so hopefully you like these little added and changed bits.

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO of HoO.

* * *

 **Three Old Ladies Knit the Sock of Doom**

* * *

Once I woke up things were back to normal. Everyone was positive that Mrs Dodds had never existed. One or two people I might have believed were just prancing me but the entire school, staff included had no idea who I was talking about when I asked about Mrs Dodds so I just dropped it.

I might have believed them that Mrs Dodds was just a fever induced hallucination if it weren't for Grover. Every time I said her name he would pale and stutter before denying her existence.

That's how I knew that what had taken place wasn't a dream or fake. It had really happened.

Since Mrs Dodds had gone kill crazy on me I had completely pulled back from any outside of school activities. I had to sleep with a nightlight now and I was always paranoid.

Not to mention that all those anger management classes went out the window. I became angry and temperamental, the smallest things would now set me off. I was constantly getting into fights and almost every day without fail would find myself in detention.

The final straw was one day in class thought.

* * *

"Your such a lazy girl Persia." Mr Nicoll snarked. "You'll never amount to anything if you can't even be bothered to study for one little spelling test."

I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger as he sniffed and moved to continue down the isle. I glared and stood to my feet, sneering at him when he turned to face me.

"What do I care. I have two options in front of me. I can not study worthless things like spelling and have the potential to end up something great like Albert Einstein or I can study and end up a old sot like you. Tough choice huh?"

Mr Nicoll's face went bright red and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"You impertinent little brat!" He roared.

"I'll be speaking to the headmaster about your behaviour young lady, you can count on that!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my stuff before turning around and walking out.

"Persia Jackson you get back in here now!"

I snorted and didn't even turn around as I spoke.

"Kiss mine Mr Nicoll."

* * *

Needless to say they weren't impressed with my behaviour. The next day I was brought into the office the next day and told that they would be sending a letter home to my mom telling me that I would not be welcome back next year. I didn't really care, the only thing I would miss was Grover. I had never had a good friend like him before.

Several nights later I was sitting in my dorm room trying to study for the upcoming Latin exam but the words were swimming through the air around me and doing areal flips on the page.

I got so frustrated that I threw the book across the room with a growl. As I glared at the textbook lying on the floor I realize that Mr Brunner would be disappointed in me if I gave up. So I grab the textbook and head down to the teachers hall.

Maybe he would give me some pointers. If not I could at least thank him for teaching the only class at Yancy that I actually enjoyed. Maybe that would make up for the F I was going to get on my exam.

I was approaching his room and as I got closer I could hear voices coming from inside.

"...worried about Persia sir."

I froze. Why was Grover talking to Mr Brunner about me?

"...alone this summer. I mean a kindly one at this school! Now we know and they know to..."

"We would only make things worse by rushing her. We need the girl to mature more.

"But she may not have time! The summer solace deadline-"

"Will have to go on without her. Let Persia enjoy her ignorance while she can."

"But sir she saw her!"

"Her imagination. The mist covering the students and teachers will be enough convince her of that."

"Sir, I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean..."

"You haven't failed Grover. I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Persia alive until next fall-"

I felt my grip loosen in shock and the textbook slip from my fingers, falling to the floor with a hollow thump.

My heart leapt into my throat as they went silent and I picked up my book before backing soundlessly back into the hall and slipping into the nearest room. I closed the door and waited motionless as a shape stood behind the door.

It was significantly taller then a human and it was holding what looked like a bow. A single drop of sweat rolled down my temple as a muffled clopping noise and the sound of a animal sniffing outside the door sounded.

"Nothing. My nerves haven't been the same since the winter solace." Mr Brunner murmured.

"Mine either. But I could have sworn..." Grover trailed off.

"Go back to the dorm. You have a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

I waited until I was sure they were gone before running back to my room. Once I reached it I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down until I was seated on the floor.

What was that?!

* * *

Three hours. Three hours of staring at a piece of paper and listing off all the Greek and Roman names I could remember. My brain felt like fried mush.

I stood to my feet and stretched before preparing to head out of the class. I had just reached the door when Mr Brunner called me.

"Yes sir?"

"Persia, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's- it's for the best."

I tensed and glanced to the side to see Nancy smirking and making sarcastic kiddy motions.

"Ok sir." I mumbled.

"I mean...this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

My eyes stung with unshed tears. I thought he believed in me! He told me all year that he believed in me and now he was telling me that he had known all along that I was destined to get kicked out.

"Right."

"No, no. Oh confound it all! What I'm trying to say is that your not normal Persia, that's nothing to be-'

"Thanks." I snapped, angry and hurt enough that I didn't care that I was interrupting him.

"Thanks a lot sir, for reminding me of what I'm not."

"Persia-"

But I was already running down the hall.

* * *

I headed back home on a bus but I wasn't alone. For some reason Grover decided to bus to Manhattan with me.

Now usually I would be more than happy to have him along with me for the ride but he was acting mor nervous then Nancy after she had just stolen something expensive from the teacher lounge.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Looking for kindly ones?"

Grover nearly hit the roof of the bus.

"What?! What are you-where did you hear that?!"

I smirked.

"You should really have private conversations with Mr Brunner in places that are soundproof. I heard you guys talking about keeping me alive."

Something seemed to dawn on him.

"That thump was you!"

I nodded.

"How much did you hear?"

I shrugged.

"Not much unfortunately. What's the summer solace deadline?"

"Look, Persia. I was just worried about you. I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers named Mrs Dodds-"

A slow smile spread across my face.

"I never said she was demonic. Where on earth did you hear that Mrs Dodds was demonic?"

He went pale before being pink.

"No you told me. You just don't remember. Anyway, there isn't anyone named Mrs Dodds and-"

"Unless you want to further confirm to me that your lying you should probably stop talking now."

His lips pinched together tightly for a moment.

"Take this ok? Just in case you need me or something this summer."

He handed me a grubby card and after about five minutes of trying to decipher the curly writing I finally figured out what the heck it was saying.

 **Grover Underwood-keeper**

 **Half-blood Hill,**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009 0009**

"What's half-"

"Don't say it aloud!" He yelped. "That's my...summer address! Yeah..."

My smile fell. So Grover was just like all the other rich kids at Yancy.

"Oh. So like it I want to come visit you at your mansion or something?"

"Or...if you need me."

"Uh, I win ninety percent of all fights I participate in Grover, why would I need you?"

He went bright pink.

"Look. Um Persia, I kind of have to protect you."

My jaw dropped. Protect me? I can't count how many times I've intervened to prevent people from beating the crap out of him.

"What the heck are you supposed to be protecting me from?"

Before he could answer the whole bus groaned and and shuddered before stalling and giving a burp. Black smoke that smelled like rotten eggs came from under the hood and the driver cursed before getting off and checking under the hood.

"Alright, everyone off! Don't want anyone dying from heat stroke because your brains are baked on the bus."

I followed Grover off the bus and looked around until my eyes landed on a fruit stand with amazing looking fruit. I rummaged around in my pocket for some cash before finding five bucks. Grover was busy looking around so I headed over to the stand where three ancient ladies sat knitting socks for Bigfoot.

"Hey can I buy a apple?"

The old ladies looked up, heads moving at the exact same time and they slowly blinked at me. I hid shudder, these ladies made me think of ET.

One lady nodded and held out a hand. I put the money in it and she changed it giving me four dollars back.

"Only a dollar? Are you sure?"

They blinked again slowly and I smiled at them before handing the four dollars back over.

"Here. You guys must be dying out here in this heat. Consider this my thanks for being here when the bus went kaput."

All their eyes widened as they looked at the money in the middle ones hands before looking up and smiling warmly. I returned the smile before accepting the juicy red apple that was handed to me.

I meandered back over to Grover as I chowed down. He was looking around frantically as if he had lost something.

"What's wrong?"

"There you are! Where did you go?!"

"Over to that fruit stand. The ladies are kind of creepy when they move in sync but this is the best apple I have ever had in my life."

His eyes widened in horror and I looked over my shoulder to see all the ladies staring at me.

"Tell me they aren't looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I guess me giving them the rest of the five dollars really surprised them. They must not get decent customers very often."

I laughed as I looked at the socks.

"Hey, maybe they are knitting me the socks as a thank you gift. You think the colour would suit me?"

"Not funny Persia, not funny at all."

Suddenly the middle lady pulled out a massive pair of silver and gold scissors and Grover inhaled sharply before grabbing my arm and attempting to drag me .

"Come on Persia, we're getting into the bus."

I pulled back away from him.

"Are you nuts?! It's like a thousand degrees on that thing!"

"Just come on!" He snapped before pulling me over to the bus and prying the doors open.

As he was trying to get the doors open I watched the three old ladies who were staring fixedly at me. The middle one held the shears up to the yarn and cut it. I could swear that I heard the snip as the scissors closed.

As they balled up the socks the driver yanked something out of the engine compartment and the bus roared back to life.

Everyone climbed on board and soon we were back on our way. As we drove I began to feel feverish and chilled. Grover wasn't faring any better as he was trembling and shivering. I inched closer to him until our arms were pressed gently against each other's.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Persia, what exactly did you see back there? What did you see at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? Why? Are they like Mrs Dodds?" I asked nervously.

His face was tight and pale.

"Just tell me what you saw."

"Um, they were knitting socks and then the middle lady cut the yarn."

Grover made a three fingered gesture that seemed to be like crossing himself. It was strange and it made a shiver run down my spine.

"You saw her cut the cord?"

"Yeah. So?"

I acted as though I thought the snipping of the cord was unimportant but I knew that it wasn't. Whatever it signified was really bad.

"This isn't happening. I didn't want it to be like last time." Grover mumbled fretfully.

"What last time? Grover, what's going on?!"

"It's always sixth grade. They never get past sixth grade."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station, promise me." Grover said urgently.

"Uh, ok. I promise."

He relaxed slightly.

"Is this a whole superstition thing or something?"

He didn't answer.

"Grover, does the snipping of the yarn mean someone's going to die?"

He didn't answer but looked at me sadly.

* * *

I had planned to ditch Grover as soon as we got off the bus but a creep had been eyeing me so I decided to wait. He went to the washroom before returning to get his stuff from me. We hailed a taxi and arrived at my apartment.

As soon as we got there and I saw my step-dads car I knew that Grover couldn't come upstairs.

"Grover, you can go now. I'll be fine."

He gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean. I haven't gotten to se your mom since she dropped you off after winter break. I'd like to say hi."

"Grover, she probably isn't even home. My step dad is the only one home. I'll be fine. Just go."

"Hey I've never actually met or seen a picture of your step dad. Can I meet him?"

I shook my head.

"He's probably really busy. Go home."

But he wasn't even paying attention anymore. Someone had opened the apartment building and he had already gone ahead to go up. I panicked. He knew my apartment number.

I couldn't let Gabe see him.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. My Friend is Part Barnyard Animal!

Twelve followings already?! Wow!

I'm so excited about how many followings I already have:) My creative juices have been flowing and I got this chapter done pretty quickly so I would now like to present to all of you wonderful readers chapter three!

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse._**

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

 **My Friend is Part Barnyard Animal?!**

* * *

I should probably explain something about my step father.

When he married my mother he had a chat with me one day when she was at work. He told me that if he ever caught me with a male friend he would beat me within a inch of my life. Said no girl associated with him would whore herself out to guys.

I didn't actually believe him and so when I was I was in grade one I invited a male friend of mine over for a day. Gabe had acted like a perfect gentleman but the next day when my mom was at work he beat me black and blue.

The bruises never showed on my arms, Gabe was to smart to get caught. Just on my legs and stomach. That was the start of routine beatings. They were never as bad as that first time but as I get older they have gotten closer and closer.

I was terrified to think what he would do to me if he saw Grover.

"Grover stop!" I shouted as I chased him down the hall.

He stopped and looked back at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't come in Grover, please just go home!"

He furrowed his brows.

"But we're three doors away from yours."

I froze and looked up in horror only to see the door to our apartment open and Gabe to look out. He looked at me and then zeroed in on Grover.

"Well, well. Who's this? A friend of yours?"

Grover opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off.

"No! I don't have any male friends. He just lives a few buildings down from here and insisted on seeing my apartment. I tried telling him no but he didn't listen! I'm making him leave now."

I looked at Grover and pleaded with my eyes for him not to say anything. He seemed to understand how important it was for him not to say anything and instead just silently nodded.

Gabe eyed me but seemed to believe me and closed the apartment door. I grabbed Grover tightly by the arm and shoved him down the hall and out the front door.

"Persia...what was that?"

"Nothing. Just, please go home. Visit my mom at her work or something if you want to see her so bad. Just...don't ever come here again. Please?"

His face darkened.

"Persia, why are you so scared? Did Gabe..?"

"I'm fine! Would you just leave me alone? I know that we're friends but I don't like having people over ok? If you want to talk just email me."

"Wait Persia! I'll leave but you need to call me when your mom gets home. There's something important I need to talk to you guys about!"

"Maybe."

Grover looked like he was going to push me so I gave him a quick goodbye hug before running back inside. After I got inside composed myself and went over to our apartment door that had been left unlocked.

I let myself in and locked the door before trying to sneak unnoticed into my room.

"Persia."

I flinched when Gabe's voice cracked through the room like a whip. Turning I saw him sitting at the table with three of his buddies playing poker.

"Who was that boy?"

"No one."

His eyes narrowed and he stood before grabbing my wrist in a bruising grip and dragging me into my room. Once the door to the bedroom was closed he cornered me and glared down at me.

"Now tell me the truth. Who is he?"

"No one, I swear! He's my friend Nancy's older cousin and he lives in the same area of town so he stayed with me until I got home because a creep had been following. Then he got curious about our home and when someone opened the door to the apartment he came inside. I swear I tried to make him leave!"

He glared at me for a moment longer.

"Fine. Give me ten bucks and I'll forget about what happened."

"I don't have any money."

Gabe's face twisted into a snarl and he slammed a fist into my stomach, knocking the air out of me and sending me to the floor. I gasped like a fish as I tried to pull air into my lungs.

Gabe towered over me with his teeth bared.

"Your lying. You took a taxi, you probably have at least ten dollars on you. Now give me the money I asked for or I'll have to deal with you."

I sat up as I took shallow breaths and reached into my hoodie pocket to pull out a ten dollar bill before handing it to him.

He smirked and ripped it from my fingers before lumbering away slamming my bedroom door behind him. I stayed curled up on the floor for several minutes before forcing myself to my feet and sitting down heavily on my bed.

Some of you might be shocked to hear that Gabe hits me although I don't understand why. Lots of kids get hit and at least I don't have it as bad as some kids. Besides, he may hit me but I've never seen him hit my mom before so as long as he leaves her alone I can take it.

As I sat there I thought about Mrs Dodds and the three fruit stand ladies. A chill went down my spine and all of a sudden I had the worst feeling that something was coming after me, to hurt me.

"Persia?"

My face lit up at the sound of my moms voice and I stood to my feet just as the door opened. I threw myself into my moms arms and hugged her tightly.

"You've grown so much since Christmas!" She exclaimed.

After placing a massive bag of "free samples" from the candy store she worked at in my hands we sat on the bed and I told her all about the good things from school. I assured her that I had enjoyed my school year, that the teachers had exaggerated about the fights.

"Hey Sally! How about some bean dip huh?" Gabe shouted from the other room.

It made my blood boil when he treated my mom like a slave. I don't understand why she's stayed with him after all these years.

"Persia, is that all? Nothing happened on your school trips?"

I hesitated and my mom paled slightly.

"Persia? What happened?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing mom, don't worry. I'm just tired."

She studied me, clearly knowing that I wasn't telling the truth but she didn't push me.

"Sweetie, I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"We're going to the beach."

"Montauk?!" I gasped.

"For three nights, the exact same cabin."

"Really?! When?!"

"As soon as I get changed."

I let out a quiet cheer and wrapped my arms around my mom with a massive grin. We were going to the beach! Then my grin faded.

Gabe would never let us go.

"Hey Sally, I said I wanted bean dip. So where is it?" He snapped as he slammed my bedroom door open.

"I was just heading to go make it dear. We were just talking about the trip."

His eyes narrowed.

"You were serious about that?"

"I knew it. He won't let us go." I muttered.

"Of course he will. Your stepfather is just worried about the money, that's all. Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for a simple bean dip. I'll make him a massive seven layer dip, enough to last him the entire weekend. Guacamole, sour cream, the works."

At the mention of food his expression softened slightly.

"So this money for your trip...it comes out of your clothing budget right?"

"Yes dear."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but their and back."

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip, and if the brat apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

I glared at him.

How about I kick you in the groin and make you sing soprano for a week instead you ugly bastard, I though with disgust.

Mom gave me a pleading look and I pasted on a contrite look.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you and your poker game. Please go back to it right now." I said.

He seemed to be trying to find the sarcasm in my words but seeing as his pea sized brain wasn't intelligent enough to find it he simply sneered and left the room.

"Thank you Persia. Once we get to Montauk we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me alright?"

For a moment there was a look in her eyes, that same haunted and fearful look that I had seen in Grovers and I knew that I wasn't imagining everything that was going on.

I think that scared me more then anything.

* * *

A hour later Gabe shadowed me and mom as we packed the car, griping about losing his car and moms cooking. While I was loading the last bag and mom ran back inside to grab something Gabe leaned real close to whisper to me.

"If there's one scratch on this car I'll make you pay. Understand brat?"

I nodded and bit back the insult that rose to my lips. I wasn't strong enough to take him on. At least not yet. But one day...

I watched him lumber to the apartment door with hatred in my eyes. Mom passed him and climbed into the car while I stood staring after him with hatred boiling deep in my stomach. As he went through the doorway I did something I can't explain to this day.

I took my right hand and did the evil warding off gesture I had seen Grover do on the bus, a clawed hand over my heart and then a shoving gesture towards Gabe.

As I did that the screen door slammed shut and hit him in the butt so hard that he shot up to staircase like a bullet.

My eyes widened and I jumped into the car, closing the door and doing up my seatbelt at the same time.

"Mom? Now would be a good time to step on it."

* * *

The beach trip was amazing. Mom and I laughed and joked together before roasting hot dogs and marshmallows over a campfire. She told me about my dad and him mentioning this summer camp.

I asked her why she was so worried about the camp and she told me that she was afraid that if she sent me she would lose me forever.

I asked her why but she had this horrid expression, like she was on the verge of tears and I stopped asking questions.

I had a terrifyingly vivid dream that night about a horse and a eagle fighting and just as the eagle was about to gouge the horses eyes out the dream stopped. When I woke up it was still storming but there was also someone banging on the door and shouting.

My mom ran to the door and ripped it open only to show Grover in the doorway.

"Searching all night! What were you thinking?!"

"Persia! What didn't you tell me? What happened at school?"

My mind was frozen in shock as I stared at Grover. My brain refused to believe what it was seeing. They told my eyes that it was impossible and to look again.

We are looking! My eyes said. And it hasn't changed since the last time we looked three seconds ago!

Grover cursed in Ancient Greek.

"It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?!"

"Persia! Tell me now!"

Somehow I managed to get out something about Mrs Dodds turning into some crazy bat creature and attacking me and the old ladies at the fruit stand. Once I was done mom looked like she had just been faced with my dads ghost.

"Both of you, get in the car. Now!"

Once we were in the car my mom tore out of there like she had a pack of wild dogs in her butt. Her foot had to be pressing the gas peddle to the floor and the whole time I kept on shooting looks at my best friend.

He had furry hindquarters and hooves!

"So...you and my mom know each other?"

"Not really. Other then the one time we met when she dropped you off after Christmas we've never talked. But she knew who I was and that I was watching you."

"You sound like a creep. All you need to say is "I will be watching" in this creepy Count Dracula accent and I'd know that I need to check myself into the nearest looney bin."

Grover shot me a look before responding.

"I've been keeping a eye on you. Making sure you were ok. I didn't fake being your friend though, I really am your friend."

"Um ok. If you don't mind my asking what are you exactly?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Doesn't matter?! From the waist down my best friend is a donkey-"

He let out this sheep-like sound that up until now I had assumed was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more a of a bleat.

"Goat!" He cried.

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down!"

"I thought you just said it didn't matter!"

"Bla-ha-ha! There are saytrs who would trample you for such a insult!"

"Saytrs?! Like in Mr Brunner's myths?!"

"Tell me Persia, were Mrs Dodds and the fruit stand ladies a myth?"

"So you DO admit that there was a Mrs Dodds!"

"Of course!"

"Well then why the heck were you denying it every single stinkin time I brought her up?!

"To protect you! The less you know the safer you are from monsters. The Mist was supposed to make you think it was all a fever induced hallucination but your mind is to strong and you started to realize who you were."

"Who I am-what-? I don't understand!" I cried.

Behind us I could hear bellowing and I started to shake. This was all crazy!

"To much to explain and no time to do so in. We need to get you to safety." My mom said firmly.

"Safety from what? What's chasing me?!"

"Oh no one. Just the lord of the underworld and a few of his most bloodthirsty minions." He snarked.

"WHAT?!"

"Grover!" Her mom scolded.

"Sorry Mrs Jackson. Could you drive faster please?"

My teeth were chattering as my mom drove. This was all to much to absorb.

"Where are we going?"

"To the summer camp I told you about. The one your dad wanted to send you to." My mom answered.

"But I thought you didn't want to take me there, you said you would lose me."

"Please sweetie, this is hard enough. I don't have a choice any longer. Your in grave danger."

"Because three old ladies cut yarn."

"Those were't just old ladies! Those were the fates. The fact that those three old ladies appeared in front of you like they did? They only do that when you-when someone is going to die." Grover said.

"Woah, wait a second. You said 'you'."

"No I said someone."

But you meant 'you'. As in me."

"No I mean you as in someone. Not you as in you!"

"Both of you stop!" My mom snapped.

Suddenly she gave a sharp intake of breath before swerving hard to the right to veer around a massive figure in the shadows.

I looked behind us and barely got a glimpse before it was swallowed by the darkness.

"What was that?"

"We're almost there. Another mile. Please. Please. Please." She whispered.

I had no idea what there was but anything had to be better then fleeing for our lives like this. I leaned forward in anticipation, it was only one mile, we could make it!

Then it all went to hell.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. I Kill a Cow

Hello again wonderful readers!

Sorry about the bit of a wait since the last update, I've been so busy with some of my other stories that I ended up forgetting this one! Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly after this.

For those of you who read manga or watch anime I threw a little bit of a reference in. If you see the reference and know what anime/manga it's from tell me in your review and you get a cookie:D

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO.

* * *

 **I Kill a Cow**

* * *

My knuckles were turning white as I gripped the edge of my seat and stared out the window into the darkness.

Then there was a explosion and the car went flying.

I remember screaming as the feeling of weightlessness settled over me before we landed with a massive thunk on the ground. I was plastered to the back of the drivers seat and after a moment of regaining my bearings I peeled my face off the back of the seat.

"Persia! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine mom. But Grover isn't." I said shakily as I looked at Grover.

He was unconscious and there was blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Grover! Grover get up! Come on, there isn't time for you to be a vegetable!"

He didn't move and I looked up at mom.

"Persia, there isn't time. We have to-" Suddenly she wavered before going completely silent as she stared in horror behind us.

I looked out the back window and saw a massive lumbering shape coming towards us. He was so big that he made me feel like a teeny tiny toy figure, like the ones I used to play with.

He was holding a giant fuzzy blanket over his head and his hands pace it look like he had horns.

"Who is-"

"Persia. Get out of he car." My mom said in the most serious voice I had ever heard as she started slamming against the driver door.

Desperate, I tried forcing my door open to but it didn't work.

"Climb out the passengers side! Persia, you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"W-what?"

Another bolt of lightning lit up the road and I saw a tree that made me think of the Christmas tree from Polar Express. It was a massive pine tree.

"That's the property line. Run. Run to the property line and once you cross just keep on running. Don't look back Persia."

"Mom-"

"Down the hill is a massive farmhouse. Yell for help but don't you dare stop running until your safe."

"Mom your coming to!"

She didn't respond but stared over at the ocean with such a heartbreaking expression.

Next to me Grover moaned about food louder.

I looked back at the figure with increasing panic. Then my heart stopped. Next to him his meaty hands were swinging back and forth. That meant...that he wasn't wearing a blanket over his head. The light caught what I had thought were his hands and I felt my heart stop.

"He doesn't want us, he wants you! Besides, I can't cross the property line." Mom said gently.

"But-"

"There isn't time Persia! You need to go!"

I glared at her angrily. I had suffered and gone through enough without losing my mom and Grover to.

"We're going together mom. Now come on." I snapped, pushing the passenger seat down as far as it would go before reaching and undoing Grover's seatbelt.

"I told you-"

"Mom! I'm not leaving either of you behind! Help me with Grover."

I dragged Grover from the car without waiting for a answer. Moments later my mom had crawled out behind me and together we dragged Geover through the waist high grass.

When I looked behind me I saw that the creature had stepped into the light and I realized exactly what it was.

"Mom. That's..."

"Pasiphae's son. I know. I just wish I had known how much they wanted to kill you." She murmured.

But that would mean he's the min-"

"Don't say his name. Names have to much power." She warned.

I watched as he went to the car and started sniffing around it.

"What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he know we aren't there?"

"He relies on his sense of smell. He can't see or hear us very well. But he'll know we aren't there any minute now." She whispered.

Just as she finished talking I watched at the bull-man let out a bellow of pure fury and picked up the Camaro and threw it as hard as he could. It went flying through the air end over end before slamming into the ground and skidding several feet. Then the gas tank exploded.

"So much for not a scratch." I muttered under my breath.

We watched as he turned towards us and started running. He must have smelled us.

"Persia, listen to me. You can't outrun him but you can outsmart him. He's going to charge as soon as he sees you. Wait until the last second and then jump directly sideways. He can't change direction well when he's going at you."

"H-how do you know all of this stuff?!"

"I've been preparing for this for a very long time. I should have sent you here sooner. Keeping you with me was selfish on my part." My mom said softly.

I was going to ask her what she was talking about but bull man let out another bellow and started running towards us. My mom was exausted but she shouldered Grover and pulled his weight off of me.

"Go Persia! Separate and remember what I said!"

I obeyed without argument. I started running and soon I had realized how right my mom was. He zeroed in on me and lowered his head, horns pointed right at my chest. With one more bellow he charged and although everything in me said to bolt I knew that I had no hope of outrunning him so I followed my moms advice and waited until the last possible moment before leaping sideways and out of the way.

The monster let out a enraged roar and started charging again. But this time he was going straight for my mom.

* * *

I watched in horror as he chased my mom away from Grover and down the hill.

"Run Persia! I can't go any further! RUN!"

But I didn't. I couldn't move as I watched her attempt do the same thing that I had done, jumping out of the way at last minute, but the monster had learned his lesson.

When she jumped sideways it grabbed my mom in one meaty hand and raised her up.

"MOM!"

She looked over at me and choked out one word.

"Go!"

Then he squeezed and I watched as she turned into gold sparkles before vanishing.

"No!" I screamed.

The bull man then turned to Grover and started snuffling around him. Anger filled me to the brim and I ripped my jacket off.

I had already lost my mother, I refused to lose Grover to."

"Hey you giant freak! Ugly cow! Your mama wears to much makeup!"

I screamed every insult I could think of and started waving my red rain jacket over my head. The monster let out a enraged howl before charging. I was planning to dodge at last minute again but I knew that it wouldn't work when he started holding both hands out to either side.

Then everything slowed down.

I couldn't jump sideways and while my mind was still trying to figure out what to do my body was already acting on instinct. My leg muscles tensed and I flipped through the air, using the creatures head as a springboard before turning midair and landing on his thick neck.

I grabbed onto the horn closest to me for dear life just as the monster rammed headfirst into a tree and nearly knocked me loopy with the sheer impact.

As soon as the bull man had processed where I was he began to buck and kick. I was thanking every single deity I could think of that he wasn't backing up and and squishing me flatter then a pancake.

He gave another mighty heave and I caught sight of Grover who was groaning loudly. Anger and hatred filled me and I gritted my teeth. This thing was going to pay. I gripped the horn tightly and yanked backwards with all my might.

Bull man have a grunt of surprise and then there was a snap noise before I went flying through the air and landed on the ground.

I gasped for air and looked up at the monster as he howled and charged.

I looked down at the horn in my hands before looking back up at him. I was exhausted. I had nothing left in me to run with.

So I rolled and came up on one knee before readying myself. He charged and as he came by and rammed the horn up under the ribcage with all my might.

He let out a roar of agony and clawed at his chest before falling to his knees and then beginning to disintegrate. He turned to dust just like Mrs Dodds did.

The rain stopped and the wind stopped blowing, leaving me alone with Grover. As my mind tried to catch up with what had just happened I began to shake and hyperventilate.

I wanted to curl up and cry but I couldn't. We weren't safe yet.

I stumbled over to Grover and pulled him onto my back with his arms hanging limply over my shoulder before I started stumbling down the hill towards the farmhouse.

I heard a shout of shock and saw the bleary form of a blond boy around my age staring at me in shock.

"Grover! Oh my gods!" He gasped.

Running over me grabbed Grover from my back and slung one of Grover's arms around his own shoulder. We shared the burden and the blonde boy helped me carry Grover down the hill to the porch of the big farm house.

Blond boy started banging on the door screaming for help. I had collapsed by then and I stared up blearily as the door opened and two blurry faces hovered above my own.

"Will! What-oh my gods!" A pretty blonde girl gasped.

Hazy shaped crowded around and I whimpered

"She's the one! She must be!" The blonde girl whispered.

"Silence Annabeth. She's still conscious. Help Will bring her inside." A familiar bearded man said.

I let out a sob.

"Mom..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Thoughts of a Crossdressing god

Hello wonderful readers!

I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update, I lost track of what stories had been updated when and this one was unfortunately one of the ones that fell through the cracks.

Hopefully you can forgive me and you guys enjoy this next chapter. Unfortunately things are still a little slow moving as we get into the storyline but things will pick up soon:)

Some of you may have noticed that the title has changed from Persia Jackson and the Olympians to Persia Jackson and the Lightning Thief, that is because I have grand plans to eventually write out the entire series in gender bender form. That may or may not happen but that is the eventual goal so I changed the title to match the title of the original book.

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO.

* * *

 **Thoughs of a Crossdressing God**

* * *

When I woke up I had expected to see any of the weird things I had dreamed I had seen. Maybe that guy with all those eyes or something.

But everything was normal as far as I could tell. I was sitting in a porch chair with a pillow behind my neck and a cup of what looked like Apple juice next to me. I tried to pick it up but I was so weak that I nearly dropped it instead.

"Careful."

My head shot up and I saw Grover standing and leaning against the railing. He didn't have furry hindquarters or hooves so I was starting to wonder if I was going insane.

"You saved my life. I-well it was the least I could do. I went back up to the hill and got you this."

He placed the shoebox into my hands and I opened the lid to see the Minotaur horn.

"So it was real. That was really the Minotaur?"

"Uh Persia? I don-"

"Just answer me Grover. Was that or was that not the Minotaur, half-man and half-bull. Just like in the myths."

"You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really..?"

He was silent and everything settled over me like a dense thick fog. My chest began to ache and I forced away the tears that were threatening to well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm the worst saytr in the world! I'm a failure!" He moaned, stomping his foot so hard that his shoe came off to reveal a hoof.

"Oh Styx." He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault Grover." I said softly.

"Yes it was! I was supposed to protect you!"

"Did my mom ask you to?"

"No, but that's my job! I'm a protector. At least...I was."

"But why-"

I cut off mid word as the world began to tilt around me and my head began to feel like it was spinning.

"Don't strain yourself. Here." Grover said, holding the cup and placing. The straw to my lips.

I took a sip and nearly spit it out again. It wasn't that it tasted bad, far from it actually. I just wasn't expecting the taste of my moms blue chocolate chip cookies. It was like my mom had just pressed a kiss to my forehead and given me a cookie like she used to when I was really young after Gabe would shout at me.

"Was is good?" Grover asked softly when I was done.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have let you taste it." I said, going slightly pink from embarrassment.

"No! That's not what I mean! I just wondered."

I was quiet for a moment.

"They tasted like my moms chocolate chip cookies when they were fresh out of the oven."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like I could drop kick Nancy Bobofet from here back too the property line." I said with a grin.

"Oh good. I don't think you could have risked anymore of that stuff."

I blinked.

"Why?"

He ignored my question and took the cup from me before placing it down gingerly before helping me out of the chair.

"Come on. Mr D and Chiron are waiting."

Grover hovered at my elbow as my legs recovered from two days of zero movement. We walked all the way around the porch and my jaw dropped as I took everything in. The ancient Greek buildings, the lake, the campers all doing crazy activities.

At the end of the porch there was a table with two men, the boy they had called Will and the girl they had called Annabeth.

"The guy at the far end is Mr D. He's the camp director, be polite. That girl is Annabeth Chase, she's been here at camp almost longer then anyone. The by next to her is Will Solace and he arrived the year after Annabeth. And you already know Chiron..."

"Mr Brunner!"

He turned to his chair to face me and smiled.

"Persia! Good, now we have four for pinochle."

I took the seat he offered before looking over at Mr D.

"Oh I suppose I have to say it. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. There. Now don't expect me to be happy to see you."

I raised a eyebrow at him before scooting over in my chair.

"Whatever."

If Gabe taught me nothing else he taught me how to tell the difference between a sober person and a person who enjoys gets drunk off his ass every evening and if this guy was a stranger to alcohol then I was Queen of England.

"Annabeth? Will?"

Mr Brunner then turned to me while he two blondes approached the table.

"I'd like you to meet the two campers responcible for your complete return to health. Will Solace found you after you stumbled over the property line and helped you carry Grover down to the big house. Annabeth was responsible for nursing you back to health."

I nodded to the two and Will shot me a warm smile while Annabeth eyed me.

"Will you two please check on Persia's bunk? She'll be staying in cabin eleven for now."

"No prob Chiron." Will said.

Annabeth nodded before turning her attention back to me. Something about the look in her eye unnerved me and I forced myself not to glare at her. I disliked feeling like someone had the one up on me and could use something against me.

"You drool in your sleep." She said with a smirk before grabbing Will's arm and running across the grass.

I sighed. How lovely.

"So you work here Mr Brunner?" I said, turning to my ex-Latin teacher.

"Not Mr Brunner actually. I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Um. Ok. So does Mr D stand for something?" I asked, turning to the camp director.

"Young lady, names are power. You do not go around using them for no reason." He sniffed.

I narrowed my eyes slightly before turning back to Mr Br-sorry Chiron.

"I must say Persia, I'm glad to see that your alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think that I wasted my time."

I stared at him in confusion.

"A potential camper? House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy teaching you. Usually we have saytrs at the schools to keep a look out but when Grover alerted called me as soon as he met you, saying you were something special I knew that I had to come down and see for myself."

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?"

"Yes. To be honest I wasn't sure about you at first. I called you mother to tell her that we were watching you. I didn't think you were ready for Camp Half-blood, you still had so much to learn. Never the less you made it to camp alive which is the first test."

"Grover! Are you playing or not?!"

"Yes sir!" Grover yelped, trembling as he took a seat.

"You do know how to play pinochle, correct?"

"No."

"No sir." He corrected.

I grit my teeth and ignored the prompting for me to correct myself. There was no way I was cowing to a guy like him. I had suffered enough already under Gabe for my mothers sake.

"Well, it is along with gladiators and pac-man one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young women to know the rules."

"Well I'm not exactly known for being civilized so I guess that's why I don't know the game." I said icily.

The area of the deck we were in got this oppressive feeling and I stiffened in fear and confusion.

"I'm sure the girl can learn Mr D." Chiron said soothingly and the feeling went away. I shivered.

"Please. What is this place? Why would you come all the way to Yancy to teach me?"

"I asked the same questions." Mr D snorted.

I stiffened and clenched my fists. I had nothing left to lose anymore since I didn't have to worry about not disappointing my mom since she was dead now. If this jerk didn't lay off I might start acting on the urge to react the way I wished to. It's not like I cared what the adults thought of me anymore.

"Persia, didn't your mom tell you anything?"

"She told me that my dad wanted her to send me here. But she said that she was afraid that once I came I wouldn't be able to leave and she didn't want to lose me."

"Typical. That's how most of them end up getting killed. Young lady, are you bidding?"

"Huh?"

He told me what bidding was and I did as he wanted before turning back to Chiron.

"I'm afraid there's to much to tell. Our usual orientation film is insufficient. Let's see. Well you know your friend Grover is a saytr. You also killed the Minotaur, which let me tell you is no small feat. What you don't know however is that the forces you call the Greek gods are very much at work and and alive."

I stared.

"Your telling me that there's such thing as God?"

"God as in the capital G God, known by some as Chaos. That's a completely different matter all together. Much more powerful then the gods I am talking about. We won't discuss that part yet."

"Known as Chaos? But I thought-"

"Ah, gods plural, as in powerful beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavours. The immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Astronomically smaller, as in not even remotely relatable in power and authority smaller."

"You mean Hades, Hera, Zeus and Artemis. Those gods."

Then it happened again. That distant thunder even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky for miles.

"Young lady, I would really be more careful about throwing names around so casually is I were you."

"But they are just myths! How people used to explain things like lightning and death before science!" I objected.

Mr D turned to me and made a statement about science and the perspective of mortals that made my skin crawl. He talked about us like he wasn't mortal. Things were starting to make so much more sense about this guy now. Maybe I should close my mouth about now.

"Tell me Persia, how would you like to be a god? Immortal for all time."

"You mean whether people believe in you or not."

"Exactly. To be explained away as a myth."

"I would hate it. But I don't believe in the gods so I doubt that it matters." I answered quietly.

"Oh you had better start before one of them incinerates you." Mr D murmured.

Grover pleaded with him to remember that I was in shock over my mom and Mr D snarked about being forced to stay here at camp with little girls who didn't believe.

Then the weirdest thing so far by a mile happened.

Mr D waved his hand and beside him a goblet filled to the brim with wind appeared. My jaw dropped in shock as I stared at it.

"Mr D, your restrictions."

He looked at the goblet and feigned shock.

"Dear me I forgot again! Sorry!"

Thunder rumbled again and the goblet turned into a can of Diet Coke. I stared at the can as if it had just grown legs and danced the polka on the napkin in front of me.

Chiron explained to me that Mr D had offended his father by chasing after a wood nymph that had been declared off limits and Mr D complained about being confined to the camp to be a better influence on kids.

"You father..."

"Di immortales! Have you taught this child nothing Chiron? My father is Zeus of course!"

"That would make you...Dionysus." I gaped.

He rolled his eyes with a massive sighed.

"What do you children say now? No duh?"

"Y-yes sir." Grover said.

"Well then no duh! Persia Jackson! Did you think I was Aphrodite perhaps?"

A picture of Dionysus wearing a bright pink skin tight strapless cocktail dress and bright pink heels that matched some bright pink makeup rose to my mind unbidden and the stress of the last few days finally got to me.

I burst into hysterical giggles.

"Aphrodite?! I didn't even think that there were gods ten minutes ago! Why would I automatically assume you were one?!"

Grover gave a horrified gasp and Dionysus turned to face me head on. His eyes had this deep purplish fire in them that made images of warriors filled with battle lust, insane parties filled with revellers and vines choking unbelievers to death, of sailors going insane and being turned into dolphins filled my mind. Instantly I knew that if I pushed this god to far he would fill my mind with unimaginable horrors and I would snap like a rubber band.

"Do you wish to test me child."

"No...sir."

A very faint hint of a smile crossed his face.

"You are rebellious, but you are capable of humbling yourself. That is a good trait to keep Persia Jackson." Mr D said quietly before turning back to his cards.

"I believe I win."

"Not quite Mr D. I believe this round goes to me." Chiron stated as he tallied his points.

Mr D heaved a sigh before standing to his feet.

"I'm tired. I believe I shall take a nap before the campfire tonight. But first, Grover you and I need to have a talk, again, about your less then stellar performance on this assignment."

Grover gave a audible gulp.

"Y-yes sir."

I watched them leave before turning to Chiron.

"Will Grover be ok?"

Chiron sighed.

"Mr D isn't truly angry. He's just in a bad mood because of his, ah, being grounded. He hates it down here and doesn't want to spend another moment down here. He still has another century before he can return to Olympus though which puts him in a perpetually bad mood."

I asked about Olympus and he explained boat here is a mountain but at the actual home of the gods has moved. He also explained the whole western society concept and how it applied to the gods.

Just when I thought that my mind would explode if one more strange thing was said or done around me I discovered that Chiron was a centaur.

My brain has officially exploded.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the storyline.


	6. I Almost Crashland Into Cabin Eleven

Hello wonderful readers!

Not even ten chapters and I already have thirty eight followers! I'm so excited that you are all enjoying this so far! I really hope that the twists I plan to introduce in future chapters you guys will enjoy, I'm excited to hear what you all think of them;)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **I Almost Crashland into Cabin Eleven**

* * *

Chiron gave me the grand tour of the camp before taking me to cabin eleven where Annabeth and Will were waiting.

"Annabeth and Will, I have a masters archery class at noon. Would you take it from here?"

"Yes sir." The chorused.

"Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home." He said, stepping up to the doorway.

Everyone turned to face him and although her couldn't enter the small doorway everyone in the room rose and bowed.

"Well then, good luck Persia. I'll see you at dinner." He said before galloping off.

Inside I glanced around all the kids and teens and watched as they sized me up. I stood stiff under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Well? Go in." Annabeth said impatiently.

I took a step over the step, nearly tripping but catching myself on the doorway. There were quite a few muffled snickers but when I glared at the group of kids my age in the doorway and my hand tightened warningly around the Minotaur horn in my hand the snickers died down.

"Regular or undetermined?" One called out.

I blinked in confusion. Huh?

"Undermined." Will answered.

Everyone groaned and I stiffened further, pinching my lips together tightly.

"Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Persia, you can have that spot right there." A guy that looked to be about nineteen said warmly.

I gave a short nod and Annabeth spoke.

"That's Luke."

I heard a slight change in her voice and I turned to see if she was blushing, her voice sure made it sound like she would be. When she saw me looking her face hardened again.

"He's your cabin councillor for now."

"For now?"

This time Luke spoke up.

"Your undetermined. We don't know where to put you so because Hermes is the god of travellers our cabin takes in all newcomers and visitors."

I looked around at everyone before turning back to Luke.

"How long will I be here?"

"Good question. Until your determined."

"How long will that take?"

The whole cabin burst into laughter, and not the nice kind.

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court." Annabeth said suddenly.

"I've already seen it"

"Come on!" She snapped, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

She had grabbed the wrist that Gabe had grabbed when he had dragged me to my room to ask about Grover and I gave a pained yelp before trying to pull free. She ignored me and tightened her grip.

"Let go!" I snarled as I ripped my wrist free.

She stared at me in a mixture of confusion and irritation as I took a step back.

"You have to do better then that Jackson." She said in exasperation.

"What?"

"Gods, I can't believe I thought you were the one."

That ticked me off.

"What is your problem?! All I know is that I killed some bull guy-"

"Don't say that! Do you know how many of us would give anything to be in your position?"

"To nearly get killed?!"

"No! To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?!"

I was so confused. I asked her about how what I fought could be the Minotaur and she explained how the whole monster thing worked as well as what the Mrs Dodds thing was. She also explained to me that I was a demigod, half human and half god.

My head was reeling and all I wanted to do was go sit somewhere and try and digest all this when a obnoxious voice called out.

"Well, a newbe!"

I look to see that the massive bully girl I had seen in front of the big red cabin coming over.

"Clarrise. Why don't you go polish your spear or something." Annabeth sighed.

I listened as she and the big girl Clarrise exchanged insults before Clarrise turned her attention onto me.

"Who's this runt?"

"Persia Jackson, meet Clarrise the daughter of Ares."

"You mean the war god?"

Clarrise sneered like I had just asked her to pick up dog crap with her bare hand.

"You got a problem with that?"

I narrowed my eyes and curled my lip.

"No. It just explains the smell."

Clarrise snarled.

"We got a initiation ceremony for newbies prissy."

"Persia."

"Whatever. Come on, we'll show you."

"Clarrise-"

"Stay out of it wise girl"

And she did. I had barely handed Annabeth my Minotaur horn when Clarrise had m by my hair and dragged me towards the bathrooms. I fought and punched and kicked, able to ignore the pain from the yanking on my hair from years of practice with Gabe but she was to strong but before I knew it I found myself straining to keep my head out of the toilet bowl.

Everything in my was fighting to keep my head out of that nasty water when something in my gut clenched and the water in the toilet arced over my head, hitting Clarrise in the face.

I fell to the ground with a gasp and turned to see Clarrise screaming as she tried to block the spray. Her friends ran to help her and a jolt of panic went through me when the my gut tugged again before all six other toilets started and the other girls ended up on the floor fighting the water.

Moments later the tug in my gut stopped and everything was silent other then the dripping of the water.

I looked down at myself and realized that not a single drip of water had touched me. I looked up at Annabeth in shock but her face mirrored mine.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know."

Then Clarrise stood to her feet with fury twisting her face. I took a involuntary step back, instinct upon seeing the look on her face.

"You are dead new girl, you are totally dead." She spat.

"You want another drink of toilet water again Clarrise? No? Then shut your mouth."

Her friends grabbed her arms and dragged her back to her cabin as she screamed and flailed.

I turned to Annabeth who was still staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I want you on my team for Capture the Flag next Friday."

* * *

Annabeth showed me a few more things before letting me leave to go eat dinner. I made my way back to my cabin. I sat down on my spot on the floor and drew my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I stared at nothing.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Luke smiling down at me. I tried to return the smile.

"Found you a sleeping bag and I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

He handed the stuff to me and I accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks." I near whispered.

"No prob."

Luke sat down next to me, his back pressed against the wall as he looked at me.

"Tough first day?"

"I don't belong here. I didn't even believe in the gods."

"Yeah. That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them it doesn't get any easier."

He sounded so bitter and I realized that I might have found someone who understood.

"If my dad really is a god I want nothing to do with him." I whispered, more to myself then him.

"Why?"

"If he could abandon my mom and I to-to..." I trailed off and cleared my throat before continuing.

"If he could abandon my mom and me to that hell then he's no better then my stepfather and I'd rather be alone that associated with a monster like that."

Luke was silent for a moment.

"Don't worry about it Persia. The campers here are mostly good people. We're extended family, we have to take care of each other."

I was silent. I hoped he was right. I wanted to be cared about, to be part of a family. Now that mom was dead I was alone.

"Luke, Clarisse was joking about me being big three material and then twice Annabeth said that I might be the one. Then she said that I should talk to the oracle. Do you know what she was talking about?"

Luke's face twitched and he heaved a sigh.

"I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I messed some things up for everyone else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the garden of Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth has been dying to get out there and Chiron told her that her fate wasn't to go on a quest until someone special came along."

"Someone special?"

"Don't worry about it princess. Annabeth thinks every new camper is the omen she's been waiting for. Come on, it's time for dinner."

We stood and he called us all into order before leading us down to the dinner pavilion where we were all led over to the cabin eleven table. Luke made room for me next to him and I sat silently while Chiron gave a toast to the gods and empty goblets magically appeared on the table in front of everyone.

"Speak to it. Whatever you want, non alcoholic of course."

I looked at it for a moment before speaking.

"Cherry coke."

It appeared in the cup and after a moment I tried something else.

"Blue cherry coke."

The liquid turned a dark blue and I took a sip. It tasted good.

"Here you go Persia" Luke said, handing me a plate of smoked brisket.

I loaded up my plate and was about to dig in when I noticed everyone standing and carrying their plates to the fire.

"Come on." Luke told me.

I followed silently and Luke leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Burnt offering to the gods. They like the smell."

"Your joking."

His look told me he was serious and I snorted softly.

"Course they do."

Luke went first and said Hermes name. When I got to the fire I stared at it for a moment before scraping the most burnt and tiny piece of the meat into the fire.

"To my dad, whoever you are."

I followed Luke back to the table and he had me sit next to him again. I ate my meal in silence, tuning out the announcements. Mr D introduced me to everyone as Perky Jonson which made me clench my jaw.

Chiron corrected him and he sighed before saying my name correctly. Then everyone was dismissed to go to the campfire. I sat and listened as the Apollo cabin led the campfire singalong and for the first time all day I finally felt as though I could relax, as thought I could belong.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Swimming with Mr Sunshine

Hey everyone!

I'm really sorry about the late update! Rest assured, this story has not been abandoned! I plan to finish each and every one of the stories I start on here, and if I ever am not able to finish something I'll post a update letting everyone know.

This is a bit of a filler chapter as I try to develop her friendships outside of the quests. It's been harder then I anticipated because the only character that he really talks with before the quest is Luke and since I'm trying to stay generally close to cannon with only small changes in the beginning that doesn't give me a huge amount of stuff to work with. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy:) Looking forward to hearing what you guys think of this chapter:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Swimming With Mr Sunshine**

* * *

Monday I started attending the classes that were offered. Ancient Greek, archery, wrestling, I wanted to get a start on finding out who I was.

Once morning classes were over and we had a break for lunch I went down to the water and kicked off my sandals before stepping in and closing my eyes as I raised my face to the sun.

Then I began to run down the beach line in the shallows where no once could see me. Finally I stopped and knelt down with my knees just touching the waterline as tiny little fish came over to investigate. One swam into my cupped hands and rubbed his head affectionately on my thumb making me giggle at the sensation.

"Your so pretty." I whispered as I stared at it's tiny little luminescent scales.

It rubbed my thumb again before doing a flip out of my hand and swimming away.

As I sat at the edge of the water I relaxed completely for the first time since arriving.

"You should smile like that more often."

I gasped and jumped to my feet, whirling to face the person who had spoken. Luke stood leaning against a tree a few feet away. He smiled and walked over its his hands half hanging out of his pockets.

"W-what?"

He came and sat down on the sand next to where I had been sitting and after a beat I hesitantly sat down next to him.

"I said that you should smile more, your whole face lights up when you do."

"...oh."

He gave me a sidelong smile.

"Breath Persia, I'm not here to lecture or torment you or something. I had been walking around in this area when I saw you dancing around and stuff. I just thought it was nice to see you relaxing for once."

I went slightly pink and I ducked my head. I heard Luke chuckle before ruffling my hair slightly.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I've never had a guy pay attention to me like this and it makes me uneasy."

I risked a glance to see surprise flash across his face before a sheepish expression followed.

"Oops. Sorry about that. You twelve right? No wonder that would make you uncomfortable."

I nodded slightly. It wasn't even close to my reason but there was no way I was telling him the truth.

"Hey, don't worry to much about it princess. You remind me a lot of someone who was like a sister to me and I want to make sure you aren't alone. I kind of wanted to give you a friend of sorts for as long as you need one. Besides, you interest me. No one else has ever told me on the first day that they didn't want anything to do with their godly parent and I've sure as heck never seen a demigod scrape the most burnt and tiny piece of meat into the fire."

A semi sheepish expression came over my face and he laughed.

"Don't worry, I can't count how many times I've given my dad second best because I was angry with him. I'm certainly not going to judge."

I relaxed as he said that and reached my fingers into the water to pet the little fish that thread themselves through my fingers.

"How are you doing that?"

I looked up at Luke in surprise before shrugging.

"I don't know. I've always been able to do that with the fish at the river or lake. You want to try?"

He nodded and plunged his hand into the water beside mine, making all the fish scatter. I shook my hand and gently lifted his hand out of the water, making sure to leave my other hand still in the water.

"I did that wrong."

"Yeah. Here, I'll guide you."

I waited until the fish were weaving through my fingers again before gently lowering his hand in beside mine.

"Stay nice and still."

At first the fish tried to avoid his hand until I used my hands to heard them towards him. Then they relaxed and started exploring his hands. He inhaled sharply and I jerked my head to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just feels kind of strange."

I laughed.

"But doesn't it feel cool? It's like they are weaving through your fingers the way cats weave through peoples legs."

He nodded and I sat watching with a smile as he watched the fish with wide eyes. A horn blew to tell us that lunch was over and together we stood and headed back up to the main area.

Luke grinned down at me.

"See, there are awesome things here as well."

I laughed.

"I never said there wasn't."

* * *

Tuesday afternoon I was a walking down the grass towards cabin eleven when I heard a voice calling my name.

I turned to see Will Solace jogging towards me.

"Hey Persia! You have somewhere you have to be?"

I shook my head, puzzled by where he was taking this.

"Do you want to go swimming with me then? I was planning on going swimming for a bit but it's always more fun when someone else is with you."

I hesitated for a moment and Will held up one of the bags he had.

"I have a blue floaty." He said with a hopeful expression, as if that alone would make me want to swim.

I couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"Let me just grab a towel and my bathing suit and I'll join you."

Will grinned.

"Sweet! I'll see you down there then."

I laughed again and jogged to cabin eleven to grab a swim suit and a towel.

"Going swimming?" A voice asked from behind me, giving me a heart attack as I spun to face it.

Unfortunately I overestimated my momentum and found myself topping backwards. Instantly Luke reacted and caught me, pulling me upright and steadying me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

I shrugged.

"No worries. And yep, I'm going swimming. Will invited me."

Luke smiled.

"That sounds like a blast. Have fun!"

I grinned and started heading back towards the change rooms.

"I will!"

I changed and gathering my stuff up I then headed down to the beach. As soon as I reached the beach I found Will sitting on his towel and blowing up a yellow floaty. I picked my way down to where he was and laid out my own towel before dropping down next to him.

"I can blow up the other one if you like."

Will turned to me with a grin.

"Hey! Yeah, that would be great!"

We sat together for a few minutes blowing up the floats before heading down to the water. We swam for a bit, playing games and dunking each other before climbing up onto the floaty tubes and just sitting there.

"So how do you like camp so far?"

I smiled.

"It's pretty cool. I love having our own lake, it's pretty awesome."

Will nodded and lazily splashed her.

"Except for when the Naiads decide it would be fun to join the water games. One time I was in the canoe and one of the Naiads thought would be fun to overturn my boat."

I burst into laughter.

"Seriously?"

He was laughing to as he nodded.

"I was not to impressed."

I laughed pretty hard before my laughter died down into a giggle.

"That's pretty hilarious."

He nodded with a grin and we fell into a companionable silence. Soon we had to get out and pack up so that we would be cleaned up for dinner.

But today had been a day that I would remember. Other then Luke, Will was the first person at camp to reach out to me.

I would always remember that.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	8. An Update and Farewell

Hello everyone!

It's been over a year since I last updated this story, I feel so bad about that . It's actually been quite a long time since I've actually posted anything really on come to think of it, life has been crazy and writer's block persistent.

I wanted to write this update to deal with a couple of things, rather than just moving on because after how long some of you have stuck around waiting, and how I've still seen reviews and follow/favs for this in my inbox it didn't feel right to abandon without explanation.

First off I want to start with huge thank you's to those who reviewed, reviews are a huge inspiration for writers and can give them fuel to keep going even when they're disheartened. So thank you❤ I also wanna say a big thank you to people who followed and faved, writers wouldn't bother if no one stuck around to see.

I have at long last decided to permanently discontinue this story. I'm very sorry to those who were anticipating new chapters, but after so long of being away and the number of current focus projects I have on the go I don't have the inspiration to continue with this.

* * *

Now, since this is discontinued and I did do hinting which resulted in both review and DM questions I think it would be kind of fun to answer some of them!

1\. My plan had been to have Persia and Ethen end up together. The pairing was original, full of potential and interesting interaction possibilities, and one I could start building by partway through book one or two involvements in the camp. A few people asked me if I would ship her with Will, but that had never been in the plan for me. The only hinting of attraction we ever were shown for him was to guys, making him the first comfortably gay character in the PJO world and I didn't want to change that. I was, however, going to make him a close friend because I wanted to play with the development of his character that I felt fans were cheated of in the series prior to Rick pairing him with Nico.

My plan for Annabeth was to potentially put her with a child of Hephestus if I had found a relationship worked for the version of her character without Percy. I hadn't gotten much further than that for planning for those two relationships haha.

2\. I had planned to mess around with the idea of Persia investigating into the earth control part of Poseidon's power. I know the main domain is water for him, but the idea of a demigod who could create earthquakes and mix earth and water during a battle was crazy exciting for me!

3\. Luke was never going to be a love interest, either him falling for her or her falling for him. I wanted him to play a platonic role model and older brother figure, just more involved with her then he had been with Percy, because Persia is of course a girl and would need to be befriended and connected with a slightly different way.

4\. I was going to bring in some of the different gods/goddesses that played more background roles but we knew Percy had seen, such as Persia actually meeting Hestia before. Dark Serpent Cat asked me about Rhea, and I have to admit that hadn't crossed my mind when writing but had I continued I absolutely would have done that because that's an awesome idea

* * *

I hope that answered any curiosities you guys might have had from the reviews, and again thank you for sticking around this long. I am sad I won't be able to continue this, but I know it's better to share some fun details and mark it as finished then leave it incomplete and people reading by wondering if there still might be a chance of completion.

If anyone wants to write a fem Percy fic, or even if I'm lucky use one of the ideas above I would LOOOOOVE to be messaged with the link so I can read it and cheer you guys on^^ I love the fandom and the content you amazing lovelies put out, I'm just going to, at least for the forseeable future, exit stage right on the PJO fanfic writing. I will however be sorta sticking around with the idea of making fanart potentially still for PJO which I'd post on DeviantArt or my Tumblr, like of a female Percy which I still wanna draw.

For anyone who might wanna say hi or chat please don't hesitiate to PM! Or if any of you want to connect with me somewhere I'll be more active I'm very active on Tumblr right now, and my url on there is queen-of-ice101 too just like on here so feel free to send a chat message!

Thanks again everyone and I love all of you! Keep writing ❤


End file.
